Abinadi and King Noah
"Abinadi and King Noah" is the third installment of Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon. Plot The film starts with a crowd of Nephites cheering at a parade for King Noah. Noah tells a young priest named Alma that the people love him, who replies that it's not him they're praising, but themselves. This annoys Noah until another priest named Amulon reassures the king that it doesn't matter if it's the nation or the king they're praising because it's him that made the nation great. When Noah begins giving a speech to the people of Shilom, he notices an angry crowd of citizens at the gate and orders his captain of the guard Gideon to put a stop to the riot. When he goes to see what's going on, he notices it's the prophet Abinadi that is causing the riot. Gideon promptly takes him to the king, who has him thrown into prison. Sometime later, Amulon, along with Alma and other priests, have gathered in the king's throne room for Abinadi's trial. During the trial, Abinadi preaches to King Noah and his court about how Christ will come and redeem them of their sins if they repent and obey. He also teaches how his arms of mercy extend towards everyone, including the wicked king and his weak and selfish priests. Angered by this sermon, King Noah orders Abinadi to be put to death, despite the protest of Alma, who believes the words of Abinadi. Noah orders Alma to leave his court and sends Gideon to kill him. Alma goes into hiding, writes down the words of Abinadi, and prays to the Lord for forgiveness of his sins. Meanwhile, Abinadi is tied to a pole with bundles of sticks under his feet. King Noah threatens to have him burned if he doesn't recant what he said about Noah and his people. Abinadi refuses, willing to die instead. Noah initially considers letting him go, but Amulon reminds him that Abinadi supposedly spoke ill of him. So Noah rebukes Abinadi for it. Abinadi tells him he is wicked, and that he taught his people to be wicked, and that the Lord will destroy them if they don't repent. As a result, Abinadi is being burnt at the stake by King Noah, but Abinadi says Noah will be hunted down by his enemies and suffer and die the same way as he will die. King Noah (with a laugh) and his priests watch as Abinadi burns to death. Abinadi prays that his soul will be received. After the death of Abinadi, Alma preaches to the people in secret. In time, he forms the Church of Christ and baptizes all of those who have accepted the teachings of the deceased Abinadi. This catches King Noah's attention and he is irritated that hundreds of people have accepted Abinadi's teachings, and Gideon could not find him. Amulon tells the king that they've gathered at the Waters of Mormon. Noah orders Gideon to take his soldiers and kill all of the believers, and not to disappoint him this time. The Lord warns Alma, and he tells his followers to pack their tents to escape into the wilderness. Later, Gideon and his men have found that Alma and his followers have escaped. Gideon angrily notes that King Noah sent them to murder hundreds of Nephites and that it will not happen again. Later, Gideon returns to the city of Shilom to execute Noah for the murder of Abinadi. Noah laughs, thinking he is teasing him, but then commands his jaguar to kill Gideon, only to have Gideon kill the jaguar. After killing the king's pet jaguar and chasing him to a watchtower, Gideon has Noah cornered. Noah notices that the Lamanites are attacking the city and begs Gideon to spare his life. Reluctantly, Gideon spares him and tells Noah to lead their people to defend the city. Shortly after, King Noah orders all of the men in the city to follow him out of the city. When the men realize that King Noah had betrayed them to save his own life, King Noah is burnt to death, just as Abinadi foretold. Amulon and the priests escape out of fear of being killed as they notice King Noah being burnt. Elsewhere, Alma and his followers find a new place to live, which Alma calls Helam. The film ends with Alma creating golden plates to write on and records the words of Abinadi on. Scripture Reference Mosiah 11-19,23 Category:Films